Memories and Masks
by Amph and Ateriole
Summary: New Hollows are appearing in the world and Ichigo seems unable to deal with them properly. Or are they not really there, and this is all a plot to take over Soul Society from a new, powerful group? Great number of OCs, and Senna's coming back! Lang/Lime
1. Blue Masks

"Come on! This way!"

"Rukia, I- WOOOAAAHHH!"

"Quickly! It should be right around-" Rukia was cut off by a feral, roaring scream. A monstrous hollow slammed into the ground in front of her and Ichigo, cratering the playground's asphalt. It screamed again, then lowered its brutish face down to leer at the two soul reapers before it.

Without stopping for a pause, Ichigo pulled a giant, black sword off his back and slashed the hollow in half. It split straight down the center, disintegrating upwards before the cut even reached the cross of its legs. Ichigo turned away with a sigh, looking at Rukia. "See? I've got it under control. Not that hard."

Rukia was nodding silently, then her eyes suddenly went wide, and she shoved Ichigo off his feet. A massive, clawed hand slashed visciously through the air where they had been standing just a moment before. Ichigo rolled up to his knees, but stop dead, staring at the high wall surrounding the playground. Deep gashes had been cut into it, even though the clawed swipe had still been almost 20' away. Suddenly realize his danger, he swung his blade up quickly, countering another slash. A glance across showed him Rukia in the same predicament, pinned down by an identical hollow. A realization hit him like one of Ishida's arrows- Both these hollows were identical to the one he'd just killed! Also, he noticed something he hadn't on the first one- this hollow's mask was a deep blood blue. A deep laugh rumbled from the hollows in unison.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…. Rukia Kuchiki…. Have I surprised you? I'm very sorry." Despite its monstrous appearance, the hollow seemed to mean what it was saying. "But, I cannot help my orders. I bear you no personal grudge, but you must be destroyed. Your broken memories will usher in the new regime!" The monsters swung back their great claws in unison, and brought them down to the side of the Shinigami not protected by their swords. As one, Rukia and Ichigo rolled away, back to back, dodging the strikes.

"Do you honestly think we are that easy to take down? You saw the ease with which we took out your comrade"

"Yeah! How many of your asses do I need to kick exactly? Just keep them coming!" Ichigo shouted at the hollow he was facing.

Both hollows laughed again, deep and menacing. "Only the one, Ichigo Kurosaki… but can you even manage that small task? Soon, your memories will feed the cause!" Both hollows lunged forwards at the same time, swinging with both claws at once.

Ichigo and Rukia reacted at the same time. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," She shifted her stance. " Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" A blast of pure cold slammed into the hollow on her side. "Getsugatenshou!" An immense wall of riatsu slammed into the other hollow. In mere moments, both hollows were disappearing into thin air. Ichigo relaxed again. "Like I said, too-" "DON'T MOVE!" commanded Rukia, looking around, worried. She suddenly spun, swiping at the air, where a hollow had just shimmered into being. He nimbly leapt back, grinning."

"Well done, Rukia Kuchiki. That is to be expected of one with training such as yours. However, this will not be nearly as simple as you assume…" He raised one sininster claw, and slowly, mockingly, he cut himself down the middle. Each side flopped for a bit, then shimmered into their own hollow. Each half repeated the process. Now there were four hollows staring the two soul reapers down, grinning. "Can you really defeat me? Can you cut me so that I can no longer react? Or, will we over power you first?" All two of the four leapt as one, as the other two replicated.

The battle went on for minute after minute. Each little bit of time seemed eternal, stretching out into eternity as Ichigo and Rukia battled for their lives against the ever-increasing tide of hollows. Not even Ichigo's Bankai seemed to faze them. They two took out some, but far too often, they just created more enemies for themselves. Everywhere they turned, blue masks grinned at them. Expectant, almost eager for their death. Suddenly, a scream rent the air. Five of the hollows were holding Rukia down, another was holding her own sword over her head, about to plunge it into her. "RUKIA!" Ichigo's screamed, racing to reach her, even as the blade dropped towards her face. Ichigo felt a hollow's hand on his leg, and he fell, dropping Zangetsu. It was instantly seized by a hollow, but Ichigo didn't notice, his eyes fixed on Rukia, and the falling blade.

"Kirikorosu, Kumori." A deep, calm voice came from beside Ichigo. Suddenly, the hollow attempting to impale Rukia staggered back, disintegrating. A man in the black robes of a thief was standing behind him, only slightly visible through the particles, All the hollows turned, slashing at him. The claws all passed right through his body, and the hollows ended up slashing each other's masks, staggering back, and disintegrating too. The bladesman turned, tossing Rukia's sword next to her head so it quivered point down in the ground. Without a word, he quickstepped past the hollows. A moment later, they were all staggering back, their masks in pieces, disintegrating.

With a casual flick of his wrist, the pure black katana full of shifting shadows regained its normal shining color, and he sheathed it again. Rukia was watching his every movement with huge eyes. She and Ichigo were picking themselves up, still staring at him, when suddenly two more men landed next to him. One was in pure scarlet thief's robes, the other in dark green. Rukia realized with shock that all three carried a katana, and a blade no longer than Ichimaru Gin's old Shikai, but with a Katana-style wrapped hilt and guard.

"Oh, come on, Suri! You finished already!" the one in crimson said, looking annoyed.

"You cannot blame Bikou for being more skilled than his opponent, Aki…" the one in green said completely calmly.

"Oh, hush, you old fart! You-" snapped Aki.

"Quiet, both of you," Bikou quietly commanded, and Aki fell silent. Bikou stepped forwards to Ichigo and Rukia, and held out a hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, I am Bikou Kusemono. These are my allies, Aki Hateshinaku –the man in red bowed ironically- and Hissori Shikaku –the man in green bowed. There was nothing ironic or disrespectful in his actions. We have searched for you for several months now. You both need to come with me, so we can get word back to the soul society as soon as possible. The Ko Hollows are on the move."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? Suddenly, Ichigo and Rukia's powers aren't working against hollows, and somehow, this new man in the strange robes can kill them with ease. Who is he really? What is he and his companions after? And why did that hollow(s?) have a blue mask! Well, you'll have to read next chapter to find out. Note- I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, except those OCs that I create, of which there will be plenty. But even then, the real writers can steal them, because I stole their ideas for how to make them. So Please don't sue me! <strong>

_Notes about words-_

**_Shifuto Kumori_**_- Shifting Shadow. Bikou's main blade._

_**Kirikorosu, Kumori**- Slay, Shadow.  
><em>

**_Suri_**_- a nickname that Aki uses for Bikou. Meaning 'pickpocket'_

**_Bikou Kusemono_**_- The man in the black thief's robes. Meaning 'Shadow Theif'_

**_Aki Hateshinaku_**_- The man in the red thief's robes. Meaning Fall Eternally'_

**_Hissori Shikaku_**_- The man in the green thief's robes. Meaning 'Silent Assassin'_


	2. Bikou explains

Ichigo and Rukia followed the three strangers down street upon street, finally stopping in Karakura's Warehouse district. Bikou led the way into one of the tall building, and closed the door after the two shinigami, leaving Aki and Hissori outside. "Please, sit down." He gestured to some chairs and couches scattered all around. "It's still the hight of the day, so we shouldn't be interrupted."

"_What_ exactly shouldn't be interrupted?" asked Rukia, scathingly. "Look, not to be rude, but who are you?"

"As I said, my name is-"

"Yes, I know your name. What I'm asking is, who are you? Are you a shinigami? What squad? Why are you looking for us? What was with that hollow? Where are we? What's going on?"

Ichigo had already settled down into a loveseat, his usual apathy setting back in. He honestly didn't care what this man had to say… What had that hollow said again? Something about memories? ….memories…. He suddenly realized Rukia had finally sat down next to him in a huff, and looked up as that man… what was his name again? Oh well… it really didn't matter anyway… Well, whoever he was sat down across from them, and started talking.

"-a lot of questions… But, that is to be expected from someone who has just experienced what you have. I know things can't be easy for you to take in all at once but-"

…._Rukia's slipping her arm over my shoulders…. Does she really think I don't notice? *sigh* I mean… it's not like she's not smoking hot… I'd know that plenty well after that bath incident… and well…. Yeah… I kinda like her… but…. I just…_ without thinking, Ichigo slipped a hand into his pocket and ran his fingers over a brilliant ribbon he always carried. He almost jumped at Rukia speaking- she was right up against him.

"Look. I really don't care about all of this, just answer my questions."

Bikou sighed. "all right. I am Bikou Kusemono, leader of the Undercover Squad. Aki and Hissori are my right hand men. We are part of the Nagori Tamas. We are all humans who, by a special and accidental process, became the same as you shinigami. So, no, I am not a shinigami. But at the same time, yes. Yes I am." Rukia looked ready to interrupt again, but Bikou held up a finger, and pressed on. "Please, save further questions until after, I will answer all you asked. Be patient, beautiful one. All will be told." Rukia blushed, and Ichigo felt a wave of envy sweep him. "You next asked why we were looking for you. Simple, really- to protect you both. And any shinigami we could likewise protect through you. Those hollows were the Ko. They have learned to advance themselves using similar techniques to those forced upon we of the Tamas. We-"

"I can handle my own protection! Do not presume to look down upon those such as us!" Rukia said, for once looking her title as she looked in distain at Bikou. He didn't' change his demeanor at all.

"Can you. Can you really, considering what you just saw?" Rukia hesitated. "If you need proof of my power, look at what I did to those hollow. I am easily on par with one of your squad captains. I believe you next wanted to know," he talked straight over Rukia's stuttering beginning of a retort "where you are. You are in a warehouse, one of several that we have taken over and use for a variety of purposes. We use this one for relaxation after a day's activities. I believe with that, we have covered all of your questions." He sat again from his pacing, and smiled at them. "Any more?"

Rukia frowned. "But what even is this 'Ko' thing. Also, why were they going to kill us with our own swords, rather than eat us? Oh, and that thing mentioned 'our memories feeding the cause' what was that all about! And why couldn't we kill that hollow! Why'd it have a blue mask! And what did you do that we didn't that killed it so easily!"

"My, my, my… full of questions, aren't we Rukia Kuchiki…. And not Ko 'thing'. Ko 'thing_s_' The Ko are a new race of hollow, similar to your Arrancar. Very well done, by the way, on regaining your shinigami powers, Kurosaki." He didn't wait for a response from Ichigo. "Most of your questions actually have the same answer, so I will answer them by answering this- How is a Ko made. Ko Hollows are created by an already existing Ko hollow taking a person's memories upon their death, and sealing them into the mask of another Hollow. This process can be completed with any type of person, and with any type of hollow. However, needless to say, the stronger the person you gain memories from, the stronger the resultant Ko. The same holds true for the hollow, except in the case of a menos grande. They are oddly resistant to this process, going to any means to avoid becoming Ko. This process requires the one who died to have died in a certain way, though, so that they can harvest their memories. The victim must be utterly destroyed by a part of them. This could be a baker being drowned in a batch of his precious dough, or an artist stabbed in the heart with a brush, or quite obviously and most effective, killing a shinigami with his own sword. This will always give you the desired memories these Ko need. This process gives them immense powers, sometimes based on the hollow's already existing abilities, sometimes based on the abilities of the victim. Also, keep this in mind- a hollow with a strong memory will be stronger. Any hollow with a memory at all will be stronger. That is part of why we had to work so hard to find you- before they did, and sent the Adjuchas level Ko after you. We think the first Ko was accidentally created the same way as us. Or, more likely, he ate a blank."

Ichigo finally sat up, breaking out of his stupor, interested. "A blank? What do the blanks have to do with this?"

"Everything. As I'm sure you know, blanks are considered souls without memories. This is actually a fallacy. They are pure memory, hence why the Memory Rosary can actually control them."

Rukia butted in. "So, these Ko are trying to target soul reapers to steal their memories and create especially powerful Ko!"

Bikou nodded. "That is it In a nutshell, yes. This is what we need you to warn soul society about. There is very little time. We finally managed to locate you, but not before the Ko did as well. Their plan had been to seize both of you to create super ko that could stand up to soul society on their own and take yet more soul reapers. Eventually, they want to overthrow soul society and build a world in which the Hollow is the dominant race, and all others will bow to it. However, as we have located you and placed you under protection, we no longer know what they will do. We do not even know if we can risk sending you off to the Soul Society with a warning now. They might intercept you on the way there."

Ichigo was drifting out of the conversation again, but Rukia was attentively nodding. "One last question for now. What did you do to them, that we couldn't? Why wouldn't it die?"

"Ahh, yes. I did leave that out. A Ko will not die unless you completely annihilate its mask." He stood again, and drew his sword. "This is my Zanpakuto, Shifuto Kumori. He has the power to control shadows to his whim." He held the blade down at his side and murmured "Kirikorosu, Kumori." The blade changed from shining steel to swirling, shifting shadows in the shape of a sword. He lifted it up, and the shadow of one of the sofas cast by a high window swirled off the floor and spun around the blade. Then he suddenly flicked it, and the blade returned to normal, and the shadow shrank back into position. "The blade itself is made of shadows. When I cut, I had them branch out, like a tree's roots, and crush the masks of the hollows, even as I cut them open. Simple, really."

Ichigo finally looked up and asked a question. "I have one last question too- why does …the guy in red… call you Suri."

"…Aki calls me Suri for our own reasons… You should know well enough that our Zanpakutos mimic that which is in our hearts. So you should know that my heart is full of shadows. Just as yours," he looked at Ichigo, "is full of power and will. And yours," this time at Rukia, "Of ice. But I think…" he cast an amused glance at her arm over his shoulders, and the way she was cuddled up against him, "That you are beginning to melt that icy heart of yours." Rukia blushed fiercely, and started to stammer something, but once again Bikou cut over her. "But, back to what I was saying. I believe that, at least, while you are here with us, you will be safe from-" A screaming cry sounded from outside the warehouse, and with an almighty crash, a limp figure in red robes with a staff clutched in his hands fell through the roof to fall in a twisted, broken mess on the ground between the three talker's feet.

* * *

><p><strong>So! A bit more is explained. We finally know who Bikou is working for, and little bit more about him. We've seen Ichigo's *real* thoughts inside, and Aki's dead already! I really didn't plan on killing off characters this early... : Wait, I thought Bikou said they were safe! Oh well! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Once again, I do not claim Bleach as my own, although I do love my OCs. :) (this from a guy who just killed one off in the second chapter... *rolls eyes*)**

_**Note- **you probably figured it out already, but italix means a person is thinking it._

meanings of words-

**Ko**- The new form of hollow, created by sealing memories into a hollow's mask. meaning 'Great'

**Nagori Tamas **- The group of humans granted shinigami powers through contact with the blanks. meaning 'Memory shells'


	3. Hitsuguya Strikes!

Bikou leapt back to his feet, straddling the wrecked body of Aki. His zanpakuto was already back in his hand as he glared up at the figure standing in midair over the roof. "You!" he ground out. "Must you people interfere even now!"

Rukia quickly looked up. She too was on her feet, zanpakuto out. A quick ghasp escaped her lips. "Toshiro! What-" The white-haired captain vanished from the hole in the roof as Hissori slammed into him, knocking him back.

"Sorry, sir. We'll handle this! Aki-" he was cut off by Hisugaya's counter attack, and both left the hole in favor of a more open battle ground. Bikou ground his teeth.

"Where there's one, there'll be more… both of you, stay put!" He dashed out through the front doors, leaving Rukia and Ichigo alone with the dead body. From outside, the sound of swords clashing sounded again and again.

"We need to go help Toshiro!"

Ichigo shrugged and lounged back. "He said to stay put." He instantly regretted this comment, as Rukia hit him in the head with the hilt of her sword.

"We are NOT abandoning my best friend! What kind of cruel, heartless bastard are you?"

Ichigo shrugged again. "Eh… I just don't really want to move." He glanced at Rukia and groaned inwardly. She had that look again… What random thing would she do now…

"oh… I see… even if I were to do something like this do get you to come help me….?" Rukia pulled one side of her shinigami robes open revealing a small, perky breast. Ichigo instantly blushed and turned away, but she quickstepped in front of him so he'd have to see. His blush deepened, her hard, brown nipple mere inches from his face… "so…" she said sultrily "you like that?"

"I know I sure do!" said a voice from nowhere, and Rukia instantly covered herself back up, her face closely resembling a certain vegetable. Both she and Ichigo looked around for the source, but they were alone but for Aki's dead body.

And then the body twitched.

Rukia's scream went completely unheard by those in the vicinity. Instead, every bat for miles around fell off its perch. The body kept on twitching, one of the arms straightened itself out with a great many pops and cracks of bones knitting back together. Aki pushed himself up on it, coughing up blood as more bones kept putting themselves back together. "Hi… hang on, I'll be up in a sec… just gotta wait for the spine to be whole again…" more blood, but it seemed to be growing less. Suddenly, an extra loud snap sounded, and Aki arched his back. "OHHHHHH! That's much better!" In a single quick motion, he stood up, looking completely fine despite his seven story freefall. He casually turned to the stunned Ichigo and the still screaming Rukia. "So, Bikou fill you in?" Without thinking, Ichigo nodded mutely, and reached around to shut Rukia's mouth. It proved very difficult. Aki fell into a casual, and he hoped cool, stance. "So, you two understand ok? Or, can I… help you with anything?" he raises his eyebrows at Rukia jauntily. _'Oh hells yeah. I'd tap that. If only they were a little bigger. Like, double D. Oh yeah… heheeh… Double D Rukia… oh yeah, babe… rub them against me like that…._

Ichigo blinked at the suddenly dazed, drooling Aki. _Ok… umm… what's going on… ohhh, wait! He saw Rukia's…. Rukia's….. _A dull flush spread over his cheeks _hehehe…. Rukias boobs…. So close to me… mmmmm…._

Rukia finally got over the shock of a very dead man suddenly becoming alive and seeing her… umm… convincing Ichigo and looked around. ….apparently drunk Aki…. Blushing Ichigo staring at her breasts…. …..KYIA! Both men staggered back, lumps rising on the backs of their heads. _Well, I didn't really mind Ichigo thinking… hehehe… Ichigo was thinking about me… heheheh…._

Ichigo and Aki looked up to be met with a blushing, drooling Rukia. … Both hit her at the same time. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, IF YOU'RE DOING IT TOO!"

* * *

><p>"-quit playing around and get up already."<p>

"Your friend will never get up again." Hitsuguya looked deadly serious, pointing his blade straight at Hissori's heart. "Move. I want to talk to your boss."

"He doesn't have the time to deal with someone like you. I'll deal with you." Hissori fell into a backstance and put a bit more distance between himself and the captain. His sword swished up to alongside his head. "Ken, Suzumebachi." The blade thinned out, and a sort of metal thread dangled from one end. Hitsuguya frowned even more darkly.

"Well I don't have time to waste with someone like you. Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Without a pause, he swung his blade to point at Hissori, the ice dragon flying from it. Hissory started swinging his sword around him in a complicated figure eight. "Hachinosu Keisei" As the dragon neared him, it shattered. Even as it moved forwards, it couldn't get near Hissori. The flying ice shards blocked Hitsuguya's view of what he was doing. Without pausing, he send another dragon at him, but with no more effect. He didn't have time to waste like this! They'd finally managed to kidnap Rukia! And after all the time he'd spent watching over her! "BANKAI!" Before Hissori could react, a captain encased in an immense ice dragon was bearing down on him. He quickly raised his sword, trying to deflect the captains. It bent off to the side, barely deflecting the deadly thrust, but an ice wing caught him, throwing him down towards the roofs.

Hissori barely managed to pull himself up short before he hit. With a mutter, he forced his arm and shoulder free from the thin sheet of ice now encasing it. Before he could do anything more, Hitsuguya was on him again, stabbing to kill. Hissori tried dodging this time, but again the ice wings hit him, this time in the small of the back. He could feel the tendrils of ice crawling across his back, encasing his shoulders in their frigid grasp. Before he could turn again, an ice dragon hit right to the side of him as he barely dodged it. But now one leg was frozen. Another dragon- an arm was usless now… And here he came with another thrust, and there was nothing Hissori could do. His sword arm was encased in thick ice, holding him open for the attack. His eyes went wide as the captain's sword came in for the kill….

* * *

><p>"Why the hell aren't you dead!"<p>

"Yo, girl, just chill, ok? I'm a cool dude."

"Do you WANT to get hit again! Answer me!"

"…Rukia…."  
>"NO! No more hitting!" Aki's head showed the results of <span>a lot<span> of recent hits to the skull, memoirs of his attempts to ignore Rukia's questions in favor of trying to pick her up. Or to ask her out. Or to try to get her to open her robe again. Or to grope her. Why he hadn't gotten a clue yet was still beyond Ichigo…

"Well? Why are you still alive!"

"It's not that complicated… It's this!" Aki held up his staff. Rukia looked at it critically.

"Some staff raised you from the dead?"

"It's not just some staff! This is my Zanpakuto!" Aki spun it once, and it reverted back into a sword. "Kakou. It makes me able to survive any fall." Rukia still looked suspicious. "See? I'm not some kind of a freak!" He sidled a little closer to Rukia. "So, now that we've established that… how about taking that little slice of heaven back out…" ….cue hit number 53.

* * *

><p>Hitsuguya stared at the man in front of him, deflecting his blade. Bikou was frowning, his sword on the captain's, his body firmly between his foe and his underling. Hissori bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir… I couldn't handle him alone."<p>

"It's all right, Hissori. This man is a captain. I'll handle him." He wasn't taking his eyes off Hitsuguya's. "Kirikorosu, Kumori." Even though he didn't move, the ice around Hissori shattered. "Find Aki, and get out of here with him and the other two."

"Don't even think about it!" Hitsuguya nearly shouted, almost frantic. "You think I came here alone? I've already got backup on the way! Touch a hair on Rukia's head, and you'll die. Leave her behind, and my backup is under orders to kill you on sight."

Bikou considered him for a moment, then grudgingly nodded. "All right. Grab Aki and let's go." He turned to leave.

_Whew… They fell for my bluff. Now if I can just take him out, I can safely take out the others without risking Rukia._ Hitsuguya swung at Bikou's back. In a swift motion, he swung around, blocked the ice sword with his own, and his shadow leapt up from his feet and stabbed at the captain. Before it could hit, one of the ice wings swung over Hitsuguya and blocked it.

"What is the meaning of this? You said we could go."

"You are still considered an enemy of the soul society. I cannot allow you to leave. Your lackeys may, but I'll be bringing you in for questioning. A blast of ice came out of nowhere from behind the shielding wing, and encased Bikou. _…that was almost too easy… ….oh well. I guess I just caught him off guard. Now, where'd the easy one go to…_

"Heki Tomo, Hari"

Hitsuguya swung around as the ice around Bikou shattered. The calm looking man was holding out a second blade. This one was long and thin. It was obviously a knife, but it was long enough to reach inside a zanpakuto's reach, and thin enough to slip into even chain mail. Bikou took up a stance, Knife in his left hand pointing outward, shadow sword in his right across his body. "Let's see if you can, captain."

Without waiting for a response from Hitsuguya, he lunged forwards. Before the captain could counter-attack, he was having to block the shadow sword. Once again,the shadow came up like a spike, and the wing came across to block. A dark smile crossed Bikou's face, and he struck out with the knife. It pierced all the way through the ice, shattering it in its wake. The blade found it's end mark buried to the hilt in Hitsuguya's shoulder. As the ice wing crumbled, the spike of shadow pierced through, and went right into the captain's stomach. He doubled over in pain, coughing up blood as Bikou turned and walked away, sheathing his swords. "Pitiful. That's really all a captain has… Have Rukia and Ichigo. And your nonexistent 'backup'. We have already told them what they need to know. This fits our plans better, come to think on it. Farewell, Toshiro Hitsuguya. May we meet again one day." With that, Bikou was suddenly gone.

* * *

><p><strong>See? I told you I didn't plan on killing of a character that soon! And, I guess Bikou was right- Ichigo and Rukia *were* safe. It was just his squad that wasn't. But is everything he said really true if Soul Society is out to get him? Next chapter, we'll meet more of Bikou's squad, and find out just what Soul Society has to say about the Tamas! And, if it's not too much to ask, could you drop a review?<strong>

Meanings of words-

**Suzumebachi**- Hissori's main blade. Meaning 'Wasp'

**Ken, Suzumebachi**- Sting, Wasp.

**Hachinosu Keisei **- an attack of Suzumebachi's. meaning 'hive formation'.

**Kakou**- Aki's mean blade. Meaning 'Descent'

**Hari**- Bikou's secondary blade. 'Needle'

**Heki Tomo, Har i**- Pierce all, Needle.


	4. Betrayal Revealed

Hitsaguya finally came to, laying on something soft, with light filtering down upon him. Everything was still a blur, as he tried to look around. "Toshiro, please. Don't move yet." A soft, female voice said. The world gained a bit more focus, and he saw an anxious Rukia standing over him. An odd smile slid over Hitsaguya's face- he knew how this dream went. He slyly reached up and slide a hand into Rukia's robe.

…"I thought we were trying to wake him up, not knock him back out, Rukia."

"I, he, I, umm… Shut up!" Ichigo wondered if there was a limit to how red Rukia could get. "Wake up!" another welt rose on the captain's cheek, and he shook himself too."

_I don't remember the dream going like that… wait…_ he caught sight of Ichigo _A threesome dream? Well, still better than that one with Matsumoto and Kira… granted, that had turned out half true… _he shuddered _Forgetting, forgetting…. Wait, why does my stomache hurt? …wait…. _"Shit…"

"Got there?" glared Rukia. Ichigo hadn't noticed the grope, so was slowly blinking.

"…sorry…"

* * *

><p>The three figures landed in a small clearing, a mile or two outside Karakura town. Aki was supporting Hissori, who was still having trouble walking. Bikou turned to face them.<p>

"Are you all right, Hissori?"

"Like you give a fuck, Suri. It's just a teammate, since when did-"

"I will live. I'm sorry for failing you, sir."

"I told you, do not worry about it. Come, she should be around here somewhere."

* * *

><p>"so it really does figure. I look away from you for one minute, and they finally succeed in capturing you." Hitsugaya finished saying.<p>

"Wait, you knew he was trying to find us?" asked Rukia with wide eyes.

"Of course! Squad 11 found them a little while back, and we've been trying to track them ever since."

"But, what are they?"

"Simply put, they are some sick, twisted experiment by that Urahara."

"Urahara?" asked Ichigo, once again pulled out of his stupor. "But, he's not here. He hasn't been since the battle with Aizen. His shop's all boarded up."

"That's how we know it's him. We called him in for questioning about these things, and he vanished. As best as we can make out, I'm sure you'll both remember that incident with the rogue shinigami band, and the blanks running around."

Both nodded—Ichigo a little absently—and Rukia started to speak, but the captain kept speaking. "Well, he somehow managed to take some of the Rosary's power, and place it into experimental bodies. We can only assume he robbed graveyards for fallen shinigami."

"But, Bikou explained it all to us." Rukia interrupted. "They exist to combat the Ko."

"The what?"

"Ko. They're a new breed of hollow, kind of like the Arrancar. If you've been watching us that closely, wouldn't you have seen that one we fought that he saved us from? With the blue mask?"

"Blue mask? Rukia, there are no hollows with blue masks… And he wouldn't have saved you. But, it still all makes sense- he was using you."

"But how-"

"Our intel shows that they want to take over Soul Society. Obviously, they think the best way to do this is to attract as little attention as possible. Make another threat that'll put us on a wild goose chase. So, he 'saved you', kidnapped you, and fed you these stories. When you would've run back to Soul Society and told about these "new hollows", we would have panicked, and run all around looking for them. Just like that, they could have slipped in."

"But we saw it, Toshiro! A hollow with a deep blue mask!"

"…I'm sure you did…" Hitsuguya patted her arm kindly, doing his best to ignore the little flutter inside at the contact. "Our intel shows that a fourth member of that man's division can cause illusions. No doubt, you were merely under illusion and trickery. There never was anything more than a basic hollow and probably some of their people."

Rukia and Ichigo sat there in silence, stunned at this news, unsure what to say.

* * *

><p>"So, did they accept it?" a deep voice growled.<p>

"About time you finally showed yourself, Marl." said Bikou seriously. A hooded figure in a long, covering cloak stepped out of nowhere, as it he had materialized from the air itself.

"Bah, don't be such a killjoy. So, did they accept it?" growled the unknown Marl again, his voice graveling as if someone had sandpapered his vocal chords."

"Completely, I think. But we were interrupted by that Hitsuguya. What happened to Saezuru

?"

"She did her job fine, but he was a captain… it didn't work as well as expected. She almost got caught by that big-boobed one."

"Ahh, so that's why you were late getting back."

"Yeah… Ritoru and I had to get her out safely."

"Get any good looks!" hooted Aki.

A rasping, disturbing laugh filtered from under the hood. "You would, Aki, you would. And, yes. She was taking a bath. But Ritoru didn't want to hang around."

"Bah, everyone knows his libdo is as dry as his bones." Aki rolled his eyes. "Guess what! I got to see Rukia's!"

"LUCKY SON OF A BI-"

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand…" interrupted Bikou calmly, but a little harder than normal.

Marl cleared his throat, a sound a bit like rocks grating. "Yes, rather. Sorry, sir."

"Thank you. Have they been informed of the new condition of the plan?"

"Yes sir, they should be here any time now."

* * *

><p>"I still just can't believe it… That he'd use us like that…"<p>

Rukia had finally accepted the captain's words… _Kinda suprising, really…_ Ichigo reflected. _Usually only I can convince her that fast… But, it just makes to little sense… It just doesn't feel right when I think about it._ But, last time he'd checked, a gut instinct meant very little to the methodical, icy captain. _But, how could Urahara have even made them? But, then again… This __was__ the man who brought the world the Hogyuku._

Rukia was talking again. "If this is true, it needs to be brought to the attention of all Shinigami. The danger is immense!"

"It's worse than you realize…" sighed Hitsuguya heavily. "There is an even greater danger…"

"Greater than a band of rogue shinigami created by a maniac! How could there be something greater?"

"…You'll remember I said they must have robbed graves for the bodies…" Rukia and Ichigo nodded. "…This could even include bodies of more recent victims…" Rukia's hand jumped to her mouth, and Ichigo's eyes went wide, alive for the first time in weeks. "…We have begun cataloging graves and bodies, but it is a long process, and we cannot be sure… You may have to fight your own friends…"

* * *

><p>"So they accepted it." Bikou's division spun around, to see two figures standing in shadow. "They actually accepted the story?"<p>

Bikou nodded gravely. "So it would seem. All has gone to plan, at long last."

"Kick-ass!" said the shorter figure. Her voice was full of enthusiasm. "Maybe I can even start my part of the plan soon!"The calmer voiced man shifted, as if he had been about to agree, but had silenced himself just in time.

"Well then, we can begin the next stage. Let's go gather the others. Please bring Hissori back to base, he's injured." Immediately upon finishing speaking, Bikou took off, followed closely by Aki and Marl, both of who were speaking in undertones. Aki's robes were extra scarlet, and there were red lines sliding out from under Marl's hood.

The two figures stepped into the semi-light and supported the green-robed shinigami. "Up you get!" said the girl enthusiastically, her spiky purple hair standing out unrulily, nearly poking Hissori in the face. On the other side, another shinigami slipped a hand across Hisorri's shoulder, the sly, thoughtful smirk never falling, and he lead the way off, seeing perfectly through his nearly closed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo! Who expected that! Yep, Bikou's actually the bad team, and Soul Society barely managed to avoid getting one pulled over on them. Go them! :D Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, school's been crazy, and I haven't been in the mood to write when I have the time- too lonely and out of good ideas while my fiance's in a bhu. :( But, she'll be out soon, and school's almost over, so I should be able to update more! Oh, and who were those two people who appeared at the end?<strong>

**bonus! I'll give you the last names of those people I mentioned, and only gave their first name for!**

**Marl Kitsune:** 'Marlfox'. Ever read any Brian Jaques? ( :'( to him dying... :',,',',',',',','( ) fourth member of the undercover squad

**Eika Ririkku:** 'Song Lyric' second member of the music squad

**Ritoru Datesha:** 'Little Dude' leader of the hollow squad


	5. What is Truth?

**This chapter comes with a warning- limes. For those of you who don't know my rating system- **

**Lemonade- light play, nothing really described, it's just there.**

**Lemons- playing, and consentual sex.**

**Limes- rape, molestation, etc.**

**You've been warned! If you'd like to skip the limes, I've added (Lime) before those sections. The rest is important, and continues plotline, so don't just skip this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia walked calmly through the Senkai gate, following the captain. Ichigo looked around surreptitiously. No matter how many times he made a trip though one of those, it never got old. His eyes snapped back to Hitsuguya as the captain spoke. "Keep close together. Things have been a bit… crazy around here recently. We need to hurry." He quick-stepped away, Ichigo hurrying to follow.<p>

* * *

><p>"How much longer are we going to have to wait!"<p>

'Not much. They've all been suitably distracted. And better yet, they've placed the blame on the Meiwaku. Two of the prime targets are even here.'

"…I stil can't believe Multiplicar failed…"

'Well, we won't. Tell Delica to start plan B for the Ice girl.'

"What about the black boy?"

'Viajar and Helado will deal with him after.'

"Understood."

* * *

><p><strong>(Lime)<strong>

Rukia was at the back of the group, trying to keep up. It was true what they said…. 'use it or lose it'… Without much opportunity to practice quickstep, she'd slowed down. She opened her mouth to ask Ichigo and Toshiro to slow down, when someone grabbed her foot.

Without a moment to cry out, she found herself pulled down into a side alley, a hand over her mouth. Her sword arm was pinned against her body by an arm that was reaching into her robes to roughly fondle her breasts. With the firm body pressed against her back, she had nowhere to move.

The hand closed and roughly pinched Rukia's nipple. "I've waited too long for this, cutey" A rough, harsh voice whispered behind Rukia. She was spun around, and found her lips crushed against Kenpachi's in a rough kiss. If she'd been able to do more than stare blankly into the air, she'd have seen the flash of blue flying past them.

* * *

><p>"We need to move, <span>now<span>, Suri!"

"This isn't our concern, Aki. Our job was to give them the information. It is not our fault or problem if they believed Hitsuguya over us."

"….You know, even for a captain, you show that youngster a great deal of respect. He honestly doesn't deserve it."

The tall man with slanted eyes shot Marl a look, but said nothing, though his sneering smile deepened. The girl next to him, however, did not hold her tongue. "That's not very nice! He just wasn't prepared to deal with his opponent! Have some respect for your elders, Marl! I know you may have the knowledge of centuries, but we all know you're only 15!"

Marl snarled, his hand twitching towards his Zanpakuto. "I'll talk about who I want how I want! So I'm not a captain, or am really that old! So what! That brat doesn't deserve his rank! Him, the white-haired weakling, and the relaxed drunk."

The figure on the couch finally look up, showing interest in what was going on. "Don't underestimate Sunshui…. It'll cost you." His voice was completely calm, but there was no chance he was kidding. The small girl on his chest spoke up too, her voice more emphatic and angry. "Well the white-haired old man is mean!" She folded her arms pointedly.

"Look! I know our part of the job is done, but that doesn't mean we should just sit back and do nothing!" Aki interjected before Marl could retort. "We can't just leave Soul Society to their own devices."

"You make it sound like they can't defend themselves," a man in a striped robe and hat said, stepping out of the shadows. His cane lightly tapped with each step. "Besides, how would you fight as a team without Hissori? And, if you left, who would defend this particular area against the Ko? They didn't all go to soul society, as you know full well." As if to make a point, a siren suddenly sounded, and a red light lit up on one side of the warehouse. A map below the light had several moving dots on it, showing positions of something that was moving, closing in on several blue dots. "We've got this," Bikou said, standing. Marl instantly followed, but Aki only half-rose. Even as the other two of his team ran out, he stayed standing there, watching Uruhara.

"….I'm going."

"Then get moving."

"No, to soul society. It's what needs to be done." A look like the purest ray of light crossed his face. "It'll show Rukia how amazing and manly I am! Then she'll ma-" he was cut off as a buxom girl hit him in the back of the head with her Zanpakuto. "You'd better not finish that thought, buddy! But I'm going! I won't leave my Itsigo there all alone!" The purple-haired girl stood up instantly. "Then I'm coming too! You're not getting time alone with him!" The two girls glared at each other, sparks flashing over Aki's ducked head.

Urahara nodded. "I thought it would come to this. Take the music and immortal squads with you. And may you live to return to us."

* * *

><p><strong>(Lime)<strong>

Kenpachi finally released Rukia from his lips, grinning at her darkly. "Kenpachi!" She spat. "Let me go!" "Not a change, girlie." He suddenly had her pinned to the ground, his hand back over her mouth, looming over her. His massive hand easily ripped off her shinigami robes, leaving her exposed underneath him. Her eyes widened even further as he pulled open his own to reveal his massive member. He grinned again and let it nudge against her hot flesh, enjoying her whimper of panic. "Oh, calm down, sexy. It isn't that bad- Yachiru can take the whole thing!" he laughed harshly, and suddenly slammed all 8 inches into Rukia's tiny, virgin hole.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was daydreaming again. Well, that was what most would call it, but he called it thinking things through. He still wasn't sure what to think about what Bikou had told them…. That had been a <span>really<span> elaborate plan to deceive just two people out of all of soul society, if it really had been a lie. He turned on impulse to ask Rukia about it. "Rukia, what do you think about what Bikou told us? Rukia? Hitsuguya, hold up!" The captain turned, pissed. "What, Kurosaki? I told you we needed to hurry!" "Rukia's missing!" "WHAT!"

* * *

><p>The Ko was standing in the middle of a crowded street, lashing out with his gigantic hands at everything he could reach. People and ghosts alike were fleeing from each of the six fists. One young man couldn't make it away fast enough, and was lifted off his feet by one clenched hand, away from the screaming girl he'd been trying to help get away safely. His eyes widened in terror as the oversized mouth opened wide, preparing to take him in. Bikou suddenly dropped out of nowhere, his Zanpakuto of black shadows slicing straight through the hand holding the young man. Even as he fell, it disintegrated around him, letting him free-fall. Marl was deftly waiting to catch him as he reached the ground. Without a word, he set the man down, and stalked closer to the hollow, drawing his sword. It considered the two warriors, then suddenly attacked them with all five remaining arms at once. Bikou gestured with his blade, and the shadow of a nearby building flashed before him into an impenetrable wall, stopping two of the hands. The other three connected solidly with Marl, crushing him into the ground. The Hollow laughed, it's voice showing a slight slowness, like one might expect from a professional boxer who took one too many blows to the side of the head. "One down!"<p>

An axe blade suddenly swept off another of the creature's arms, and it reared back, screaming. Out of the smoke stepped Marl, his hood back, a snarl crossing his muzzle. The hollow blinked at him, trying to process things. "You're not dead!" Marl threw back his head, bringing the pole he was holding parallel to his body again. The axe head and cruel spikes at the top gleamed in the sunlight. A loud harsh bark of laughter shot from him, his black eyes glittering. "And you're not human!" the hollow exclaimed again, finally noticing his opponent's fox-like features. Bikou seemed to have been forgotten- he was to slow to focus on more than one opponent directly at once. He raised his hand slightly, and brought it back down on Marl for a second time, once again crushing him under its force. He nearly jumped in the air as Marl leaned calmly against his still planted hand. "Koroi Gen'ei will fool you every time." The poleaxe flashed again, and another arm was severed. At the same time, Bikou flashed past Marl as the Ko staggered back, his arms flailing. His shadow sword was away, and he was instead holding the needle-like dagger he had used on Hitsuguya. He let go of it, and it stayed hovering near his hand. "Bankai!" he shouted, and the dagger twisted in the air, spinning out from its main point, back over his hand. The metal was twisting into an odd spear along his arm, ending in the thin, all-piercing point that the knife had possessed. Suddenly, Bikou leapt forwards faster than the hollow could follow and the fight was over. The arm-spear was planted straight through the hollow's head, and Bikou was back on the ground, his knife back away. All in less than a second. Marl nodded, his own Zanpakuto sheathed too, and they both turned and returned to base.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lime)<strong>

_….How long has it been…_ Rukia's eyes were rolled right back, nearly into her head. The pain shooting through her body from her core felt worse than the strongest stab from a zanpakuto. Kenpachi's "sword" was piercing straight into her over and over. _No… no…. I wanted Ichigo to be my first…. Please… please stop, Kenpachi…_ She was in too much pain to more than grunt with each thrust in, however. The captain didn't even need to cover her face any more, so used his hands to get more leverage in with each thrust. "God, you're so tight! This is better than I could have imagined!" he laughed harshly, enjoying himself too much to even notice the hollow standing behind him, it's hand resting on his back, its blue mask shining in the dark alley…

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo! Finally, another chapter. Yeah, I've been away FOREVER... Stuff's been crazy here... Then I lost interest in writing for a while... Then I wrote some stuff in hard-copy, and lost it. : By this point, I'd forgotten where I was going with the story, and needed to wait for some inspiration. Yeah... Anyways, So! The Ko are real! But then, what's going on in soul society! And, why was Hitsuguya wrong! He was right about Urahara being involved with the Nagori Tamas... why not review and give me your thoughts on this? ;) Once again, I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, though my OCs ROCK!**

**Meiwaku-** 'Annoyance' the Ko name for the Nagori Tamas

_**Multiplicar:**_ The Ko Ichigo and Rukia fought in chapter 1. "Duplicate"

_**Delica: **_Ko. "lust"

_**Viajar:**_ Ko. "travel"

_**Helado:**_ Ko. "ice"

**Koroi Gen'ei:** Marl's zanpakuto "black illusion"


	6. Don

This is just a little message to all of you out there that yes, yes I am still writing! However, life's throwing curveballs at me. I'm working on a new One Piece fanfic, doing editing/ghost writing for my brother in another One Piece fanfic, and working with him for a new My Little Pony fanfic. I'm also working on nearly 10 real stories of my own, all while doing college, working three jobs, trying to start my own business ( /shop/SpiritsOfGlass), some of the worst writer's block I've ever experienced, and having troubles with my new GF… The suspicions and habits built up over years of having unfaithful girls is biting me in the ass with a truly loyal girl. But, like I said- never fear. I AM still thinking of where to go, what to do, and what to write for Naruto and Bleach. As for Warriors, I PROMISE that work is still in progress, but Ateriole is going to a college FAR away from me, so collaboration is much more difficult… Have a good Halloween, and may there be new content for all stories by Thanksgiving!


End file.
